Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by nanodayo-san
Summary: CH 5 UPDATED. Tak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hidup ini bukanlah lego yang bisa disusun sesuka hati.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo, OOC**

* * *

Dua pasang manik biru langit memantulkan bayangan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tanpa henti. Udara yang dingin tak begitu dipedulikan pria mungil pemilik bola mata jernih tersebut. Telapak tangannya yang pucat terbuka, membiarkan helai demi helai mahkota bunga sakura jatuh di sana. Pria itu bergeming, bahkan sorotnya pun kosong.

_ Dari sekian banyak hari, mengapa harus kemarin?_ Batinnya merutuki hal yang sama, meski ia sadar sebanyak apapun ia mengeluh keadaan tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Ano…Kuroko-san?" Suara lembut seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri canggung di dekatnya. "Se…selamat atas kelulusanmu, senpai." Dan setelahnya gadis itu bergegas pergi menghampiri temannya yang menunggu agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia berbalik dan perlahan berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi, menjauhi gedung yang bukan tempat menuntut ilmu baginya lagi. Ia sudah berhasil melewati tiga tahun di SMA dan saat ini ia akan memulai masa depan yang baru. Jalan apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya?

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, bukan saat ketika ia harus menatap iri gelak tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jangankan untuk tertawa, teman untuk sekedar bicara saja tidak ada. Orang yang ia anggap paling dekat dengannya ternyata tak menampakkan sedikitpun batang hidungnya dan pergi tanpa kata barang salam perpisahan.

Pria bermanik biru itu menyimpan sebelah tangannya di saku, dan disaat yang sama seseorang menyebut namanya, "Tetsuya." Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah di depannya.

"Akashi-kun?" Pria itu menanggapi dengan nada memastikan.

Pria yang dipanggil Akashi tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa yang dilihat Kuroko adalah benar, di depannya sekarang berdiri seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Isashiburi, Tetsuya."

Alih-alih mendekat, Kuroko justru terpaku dan membiarkan Akashi menghampirinya. Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan rekannya tersebut, namun Akashi nyaris tidak berubah.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu dan juga turut berduka cita atas kepergian orang tuamu." Ucapnya ringan dengan selengkung senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Kuroko tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, sorotnya masih datar seperti sebelumnya meski dalam hatinya ia merutuk karena lagi-lagi seseorang mengingatkannya pada hal tersebut. Saat itu juga, tanpa kemauannya untaian memori yang menyesakkan batin kembali berputar layaknya rekaman video.

Setelah sekian detik terdiam, Kuroko akhirnya membuka suaranya kembali, "Terima kasih. Selamat juga atas kelulusanmu, Akashi-kun."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir saat upacara pemakaman. Kemarin, tiba-tiba saja…

"Maaf Akashi-kun," Potong Kuroko. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain?"

Raut wajah Akashi mendadak tidak bersahabat, tetapi akhirnya berubah tenang kembali. "Aku tidak suka perkataanku disela. Tetapi, untuk hari ini saja akan kubuat pengecualian."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Akashi kembali membuka percakapan dengan kalimat mengejutkan, "Rumahmu sudah terjual. Ambillah." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

Pundak Kuroko sontak menegang, untuk sepersekian detik ia merasa napasnya tercekat. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menjual rumahnya. Sekarang tanpa kehendaknya, sebuah amplop yang ia yakini berisi uang berada di depan matanya dan seseorang menyatakan bahwa rumahnya telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Terkejut?" Pertanyaan tidak berguna meluncur tanpa beban dari mulut Akashi. Bahkan tanpa membuka suara pun raut Kuroko sekarang dapat menjelaskan jawabannya dengan detail. Tangannya yang kaku mengambil alih amplop cokelat dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, lalu dimana aku tidur malam ini?" Tanya Kuroko, sekarang ia tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Bicara apa kau, Tetsuya? Selama kau bisa melakukannya, kenapa tidak memohon sekarang?"

Kalimat santai Akashi berhasil membelalakkan dua pasang biru langit Kuroko. Ia tahu Akashi adalah pria yang seringkali bersikap semena-mena, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka pria bersurai merah itu tega melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

Tepat dugaan Akashi, Kuroko merundukkan badannya. "Sumimasen, aku tidak bisa membebanimu." Katanya dan menegakkan kembali badannya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan. Permisi Akashi." Sambungnya lalu berjalan melewati Akashi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sementara Akashi hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Kuroko bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah menerima begitu saja bantuan orang lain, Akashi sudah menduga kalau Kuroko akan menolak. Telinganya seolah tak peka pada kalimat-kalimat tajam hingga membuatnya tak mudah naik pitam. Sungguh, kau orang paling sabar di dunia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Kuroko meniti langkah malasnya ke dalam "Maji Burger". Seperti biasa ia akan memesan segelas vanilla milkshake dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping kaca. Kemudian, biasanya beberapa saat kemudian sahabatnya akan datang dan membagi meja dengannya. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi hari ini atau bahkan selamanya.

Ia mengesah keras. Belum cukup musibah kepulangan orangtuanya, masalah lain datang ke hadapannya. Air mukanya yang tenang menyimpan segala frustasinya, ia tidak tahu kemana harus pulang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya seperti ini.

Pandangan matanya berpindah ke arah amplop coklat pemberian Akashi yang tergolek di atas meja. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mencoba mengintip ke dalamnya dan mendapati tumpukan uang yang tak sedikit. Meski tidak dapat mengambil kembali rumahnya, tetapi dengan uang sebanyak itu tidak akan mustahil baginya untuk membeli rumah yang lain.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan "Maji Burger". Ia harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga, meski ia tahu kemungkinan tersebut tidaklah besar.

* * *

Keadaan tidak berpihak pada Kuroko saat itu. Kemungkinan kecil yang sedari tadi ia gantungkan perlahan menjadi mustahil. Sekarang, semburat oranye sudah menghiasi langit dan cahaya matahari mulai berkurang. Ia tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana lagi.

Kuroko beristirahat sebentar di kursi halte. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah buntu. Alih-alih menemukan jalan, sebuah ide bodoh tiba-tiba terbesit di kepalanya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang bahkan orang lain enggan menjadikannya pilihan terakhir untuk singgah.

Kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Kuroko dengan tangan bergetar menekan tombol interkom di depan pagar. Tepat setelah itu, suara berat seorang pria setengah baya terdengar menjawab panggilannya.

"Sumimasen, bisakah saya bertemu Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou sekarang?" Katanya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai gerbang di depannya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menyimpulkan dirinya telah medapat perizinan Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan rumah super megah di depannya. Meski agak ragu, ia tetap berjalan ke depan hingga ia bertatap muka dengan seorang butler yang mempersilakannya untuk masuk dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan ruangan tempat Akashi berada.

"Akashi-kun, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya usai butler yang mengantarnya barusan pergi.

"Betsuni. Masuklah!" Perintah Akashi dari dalam. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Akashi yang tengah duduk dengan tenang bermain shogi —membelakangi Kuroko yang masih bergeming di ambang pintu.

"Kau berubah pikiran, eh?" Tanyanya.

"Aku…kumohon terimalah aku di rumah ini."

"Hn? Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya."

"Mohon batuannya sampai aku menemukan rumah yang baru." Ujarnya datar namun tegas.

Akashi terdiam, dalam diamnya ia menyeringai. "Bicara apa kau Tetsuya? Ini adalah rumah barumu."

Kuroko tersentak. Mengapa Akashi begitu memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya? "Tapi aku tidak bisa…

"Membebani? Tidak sama sekali."

"Hanya saja aku tidak mau berhutang padamu."

"Kalau begitu jangan buat ini seolah hutang untukmu."

"Saat ini aku hanya mempunyai uang yang tadi kau berikan….

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan uang? Aku tidak butuh uang sebagai bayaran." Kuroko hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. Sekelebat perasaan tidak menyenangkan menguasai dirinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Akashi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun terlanjur, Akashi telah menyatakannya dan ia tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk membatalkan kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia telah menyerahkan diri kepada Akashi.

Akashi memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Kuroko yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu. "Sebagai bayaran aku hanya ingin kau menuruti satu perintahku." Pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadilah milikku, Tetsuya." Akashi bangkit lalu menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya. Kedua tangan Akashi terjulur ke depan lalu mencengkeram pundak Kuroko. "Bagaimana?"

Mata Akashi yang tajam menatap sepasang manik biru langit Kuroko yang berkilat dipenuhi emosi. Untuk sekarang, sebesar apapun emosi Kuroko ia tidak akan bisa mundur lagi, tidak ada 'penolakan' dalam kamus Akashi. Sungguh, Kuroko membenci dirinya saat tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti sekarang.

"Atau kau memilih untuk menyesal karena membatalkan hal ini?" Tambah Akashi, semakin memperjelas bahwa Kuroko tak bisa mengatakan kalimat apapun selain 'ya'. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mantan kapten tim basketnya ini kepadanya jika ia berani menolak.

"Aku…akan melakukannya." Jawab Kuroko tegas dan saat itulah senyum Akashi semakin lebar.

Tangan Akashi yang semula berada di pundak Kuroko turun. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Kuroko untuk mengikutinya dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Ia membuka pintu kamar di sebelah ruangan tadi dan menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Kuroko. Kamar yang seluruh isinya telah rapi itu akan menjadi kamar untuknya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kamarku ada di ruangan sebelah." Katanya terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

Ruangan kamar yang besar itu tampak begitu gelap hanya dengan penerangan lampu tidur di tepi tempat tidur. Dari balik tirai Kuroko dapat melihat cahaya bulan. Agak sulit untuk tidur di malam pertamanya di rumah Akashi.

Dengan rambut agak berantakan, Kuroko bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Tenggorokannya terasa agak kering dan membutuhkan setidaknya seteguk air minum. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana. Rumah tersebut begitu luas sampai-sampai ia sendiri lupa ke mana arah pintu keluar. Tak mau ambil pusing, akhinya Kuroko mengambil jalan ke kanan, berlawanan dengan arah ke kamar Akashi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba sesuatu terkalung di lehernya dan membuatnya terperanjat setengah mati. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Sang Tuan Muda mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya.

"Tetsuya, kau menuju arah yang salah. Kamarku di sebelah kanan." Gumamnya dan membuat Kuroko agak bergidik.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu, dan….

"Dan kau mengabaikan perintahku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud…

"Tetsuya, kau adalah milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh mengendalikanmu."

Ini gila! Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak berhak memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan begini, Kuroko sepenuhnya boneka milik Akashi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kenyataan ternyata lebih buruk dari dugaannya, ia tidak menyangka Akashi akan memperlakukannya demikian.

"Ah, atau kau tipe orang yang tidak terbiasa memasuki kamar orang lain?" Lengan Akashi yang semula berada di lehernya turun ke pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menarik tangan Kuroko hingga memasuki kamarnya. "Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa."

Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga ke tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia menekan bahu Kuroko agar ia terduduk manis di sana. "Tidurlah bersamaku. Anggaplah ini kamarmu sendiri."

_ Sakura berguguran ditiup angin tanpa henti. Inilah awal dari segala cerita yang sama sekali tidak Kuroko ketahui. Semua tentang rasa, rahasia, dan segala hal yang mengelilinginya. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan ia tidak pernah tahu kapan hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui akan ia ketahui._

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N aneh yah? Aneh deh pasti. Aneh banget malah. Bahkan ga pede nerusin atau engga. Minta sarannya ya minna-san :) Buat yang udah menyempatkan untuk mampir, arigatou gozaimasu^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo, OOC**

**A/N : Sebelumnya mau ngulas sedikit chapter 1 ehehe abis memicu kesalahpahaman wkwkwk. Jadi maksud Akashi yang nyuruh Kuroko tidur bareng itu cuma sekedar tidur bareng aja kok. Gak bermaksud ngelakuin ini itu soalnya delusi saya gak kuat nyampe kesituh ._.v beneran dah. Terus lagi, oiya moushiwake arimasen, untuk saat ini belum ada niat ngejadiin ini rate M, soalnya seperti yang tadi dibilang kalo delusinya gak kuat nyampe sana uhuhu. Yok dah udah yak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_3 years later…_

Kelopak mata Kuroko Tetsuya bergetar perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung dan menguap sepersekian detik setelahnya. Sebulir air mata sempat tersangkut di ujung matanya sebelum akhirnya pria dengan wajah _babyface_ itu mengusapnya.

Ia menoleh. Garis-garis cahaya menembus melalui sela-sela rongga sempit tenunan tirai. Sudah pagi. Tepat ketika Kuroko bangkit dari ranjang dan menyingkap tirai, seorang _maid_ mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kuroko-sama, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan." Ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Hai, chotto matte kudasai." Balasnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya. Piyama yang dikenakannya telah berganti kemeja polos berwarna kuning lembut dan celana jeans panjang lengkap dengan rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Kuroko-sama, mengapa anda merapikan kamar anda sendiri lagi? Kalau begini, Tuan Muda…

"Tenang saja, saya yang akan berbicara dengannya nanti." Katanya lantas berlalu. Sudah hampir empat tahun ia tinggal di rumah Akashi, namun panggilan 'Kuroko-sama' yang ditujukan pelayan untuknya masih saja membuatnya risih. Mungkin memang karena sejak awal ia bukanlah seorang putra bangsawan dan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk tinggal di rumah semegah tempatnya menapakkan kaki sekarang.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, ia mendapati Akashi telah lebih dulu menyantap sarapannya dengan wajah tenang khas-nya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko yang mulai menata serbetnya lalu dengan raut setenang air ia menyantap potongan wortel dari ujung garpunya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Akashi memecah hening.

Sesaat Kuroko bingung, namun ia segera mengerti arah pembicaraan Akashi. "Ya, berkat bantuanmu, Akashi-kun." Jawabnya lurus. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Meski terasa konyol tetapi Kuroko tetap meminta perijinan Akashi, menginat hak Akashi atas dirinya lebih besar dibandingkan haknya atas dirinya sendiri. Cukuplah, ia tidak mau Akashi memaksanya untuk tidur satu ranjang lagi seperti yang terjadi saat ia pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini.

Dari bola matanya, ia menangkap seringaian tipis di bibir Akashi. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang, Kuroko tak begitu peduli. Ia bukan Kise yang cerewet dan seringkali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Bicara soal Kise, ia teringat sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia tidak bertemu sapa dengan rekan-rekan Kiseki no Sedai-nya dulu, kecuali Akashi tentunya. Ah, ia hampir lupa kalau ia juga tak pernah bertemu dengan rekan tim basketnya di Seirin dulu, terakhir ia hanya bertemu dengan Kiyoshi Teppei saat mereka berpapasan di sebuah minimarket beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau senang?" Suara Akashi kembali terbuka. Kuroko mengangguk sambil menyesap sedikit vanilla milkshake-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tipe orang yang menyukai anak-anak."

Usai menyelesaikan sarapan, seperti biasa Akashi akan langsung naik ke kamarnya dan kembali bermain shogi, tanpa kata tanpa bicara ia akan meninggalkan Kuroko meski teman makannya tersebut belum menyelesaikan santapannya. Kuroko tak pernah mengerti apa asyiknya mengadu shogi dengan diri sendiri, tetapi entah mengapa Akashi selalu melakukannya sejak dulu.

Kuroko membalik sendok di atas piringnya yang sudah kosong. Ia menghabiskan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Pelayan yang berdiri di lorong tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menunduk dan mempersilakannya lewat begitu saja. Untuk hal ini, agaknya Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa.

* * *

Angin musim gugur bertiup, membawa daun-daun yang berwarna kecokelatan. Melihat sampah dedaunan seperti ini tentu terasa menyakitkan bagi penyapu jalanan, namun untuk musim gugur saja rasanya pemandangan seperti ini memiliki kesan yang berbeda.

Jari-jari kuroko yang pucat mendorong pelan pintu pagar dan menimbulkan bunyi decit yang khas dari pagar yang sudah agak tua. Tepat ketika itu, seorang wanita pertengahan tiga puluh menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat. "Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Mulai hari ini bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar. Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kuroko-san. Saya sudah mendengar kabar tentang kedatangan anda." Wanita itu menjeda kalimatnya lantas mematikan keran air yang sejak tadi digunakannya untuk menyiram tanaman dan bergegas menghampiri kuroko.

"Saya Satou Ayana, kepala sekolah. Mulai hari ini mohon kerjasamanya, Kuroko-san." Katanya dengan suara lembut yang sedikit mengingatkannya dengan ibunya. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi makam keluarganya. Seharusnya ia lebih sering berkunjung.

"Mari mengobrol sambil berkeliling sebentar." Wanita itu berjalan dengan Kuroko di belakangnya, mengikuti langkah sedang wanita bernama Satou Ayana tersebut.

"Kami memiliki empat kelas, Kelas A sampai D. Kelas D baru dibangun tahun ini, kemudian guru sebelumnya tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dan karenanya kami kekurangan tenaga pengajar, untunglah anda segera datang." Jelasnya setengah bergurau. "Kelas akan mulai pukul 8 pagi. Jadi, jangan sampai terlambat. Pukul 11 siang kelas sudah berakhir, jadi jangan khawatir akan pulang terlalu malam." Tambahnya.

"Sou desu ka. Boleh saya tahu, berapa banyak murid dalam satu kelasnya?" Akhirnya Kuroko mulai bicara.

"Ah, saya hampir lupa. Satu kelas ada dua puluh murid. Setengahnya laki-laki dan setengahnya lagi perempuan." Satou tiba-tiba tertawa. "Saya baru kali ini menerima guru laki-laki, terlebih lagi memiliki wajah imut seperti anda. Anak-anak terkadang memang merepotkan, tapi saya harap anda tidak cepat-cepat menyerah dan mengundurkan diri." Guraunya.

"Terima kasih, saya akan berusaha."

Satou Ayana melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Anda sebaiknya bersiap-siap sekarang. Setengah jam lagi kelas akan dimulai."

"Baik."

"Oh iya, anda bisa meletakkan tas anda di ruang guru."

Kuroko memasuki ruang guru untuk menyimpan tasnya, sesuai titah dari Satou Ayana. Ruangan tersebut masih sepi dan mungkin beberapa menit kemudian guru yang lainnya akan masuk. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang bersih tanpa tumpukan buku dan menyimpulkan kalau meja tersebut diperuntukkan baginya. Sebuah meja lain berada di dekatnya, meja tersebut di kelilingi barang-barang yang lucu, Kuroko menduga bahwa seseorang yang menempatinya pastilah orang yang ceria.

Hari pertamanya bekerja, semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

* * *

Waktu mengajar telah berakhir. Sepertinya Kuroko menyukai pekerjaan barunya hingga waktunya terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Usai berkemas, tak mau membuang-buang waktu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Gedung taman kanak-kanak terasa begitu sunyi begitu ditinggal anak-anak.

Kuroko meregangkan otot-ototnya dan tepat ketika itu ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan duduk di atas ayunan sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Gadis itu beralih menatap Kuroko ketika Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Kuroko sensei."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. "Kau mengingat namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Yang mengajarku sekarang kan Kuroko sensei."

"Eh, sou desu ka? Jadi kau ada di kelasku. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu memasang raut cemberut. "Sensei tidak ingat namaku? Sekarang berikan tanganmu." Katanya. Meski agak bingung, Kuroko tetap menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu sekarang merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebatang spidol. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan Kuroko.

"Kagami Tora?" Gadis itu mengangguk. Entah hanya perasaannya, anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, dan mengapa anak ini memiliki nama yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki? "Kau tidak pulang."

Gadis itu mendengus. "Papa bilang aku tidak boleh pulang sendiri dan ia memarahiku ketika aku pulang tanpa menunggunya. Tapi…

"Ah, Tora-chan. Papamu lupa menjemput lagi, ya?" Suara Satou Ayana terdengar, ia menoleh dan mendapati wanita tersebut di belakang mereka seraya memasang senyuman ramah seperti biasanya.

"Lupa menjemput? Kalau begitu biar saya yang mengatarnya pulang." Tawar Kuroko.

"Eh? Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada si kecil Tora dan gadis itu meraihnya.

* * *

"Papamu kelihatannya sibuk sekali sampai tidak sempat menjemput." Kuroko memulai pmbicaraan dengan gadis kecil yang bergandengan dengannya saat ini.

Gadis itu mengesah. "Kebakaran tidak terjadi setiap detik, jadi pasti orang itu punya banyak waktu luang." Kata gadis itu agak menggerutu.

"Oh, jadi Papamu itu pemadam kebakaran?"

"Hai. Hampir setiap hari ia lupa menjemputku. Dan ketika sudah pulang dari kantornya, ia pasti akan berkata 'maaf aku lupa menjemputmu lagi' tanpa nada bersalah sedikitpun."

Seperti apa orangtua anak ini? Mengapa rasanya tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali? kalau orang tua Tora memiliki banyak waktu luang seharusnya ia bisa mengambil sedikit waktunya untuk menjemput Tora, atau setidaknya menyewakan seorang pengasuh.

"Besok kalau Papa lupa menjemput lagi, bisakah aku meminta sensei untuk mengantarku lagi? Aku lebih suka pulang dengan Kuroko sensei." Pintanya polos.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa menungguku di ayunan tadi. Kebetulan aku pulang ke arah yang sama." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kecoklatan Tora.

"Benarkah? Asyik!" Tora melompat kegirangan. Setelah itu, ia mendorong pintu pagar kecil di dekat mereka. "Disini rumahku. Kuroko sensei ingin main?"

Kuroko mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Terima kasih. Tapi, lain kali saja, aku harus cepat pulang sekarang."

"Sayang sekali. Rumah Kuroko sensei pasti jauh."

"Tidak juga. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus pulang cepat." Ya, ia harus cepat pulang jika tidak mau terlibat dengan konsekuensi yang rumit.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Kuroko sensei." Ucap Tora sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Angin musim gugur bertiup lagi. Ah, rasanya akan lebih baik jika ia pergi mengunjungi makan keluarganya sekarang. Mungkin hanya beberapa menit, tak akan memakan waktu yang lama Angin musim gugur bertiup lagi. Ah, rasanya akan lebih baik jika ia pergi mengunjungi makan keluarganya sekarang. Mungkin hanya beberapa menit, tak akan memakan waktu yang lama dan ia yakin Akashi bisa memaklumi jika hanya terlambat lima belas atau dua puluh menit saja. Ya kan?

"Tetsuya." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuatnya secara refleks berhenti. Apakah hanya halusinasinya?

Kuroko mencoba untuk menoleh. Bukan, jelas bukan halusinasi karena suara itu begitu nyata. Sekarang ia melihat seseorang berdiri dengan raut tenang, membiarkan angin musim gugur mengacak surainya yang merah. "Akashi-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sambil mencarimu. Suatu keberuntungan berpapasan denganmu disini, Tetsuya." Katanya lalu menyeringai tipis. Pria itu mulai mendekatinya. "Kau pergi lama sekali. Bukannya kelas selesai pukul 11? Ah, ternyata kau mengantar muridmu dulu. Kau guru yang baik, Tetsuya."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kuroko mulai kesal, Akashi terasa menyebalkan ketika ia mengetahui segalanya.

Akashi mengangkat ponselnya. "Ponsel ini terhubung dengan ponsel yang ada di dalam tasmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meremas tasnya. Bahkan sekarang Akashi bersikap seperti seorang stalker. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada ponsel lain selain ponselnya dalam tas tersebut. Bagaimana dan kapan Akashi menyembunyikannya?

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tetsuya. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku bermain shogi malam ini. Aku agak bosan bermain sendirian." Dengan kata lain, itulah hukuman untuknya karena mengabaikan Akashi.

* * *

Ketukan bidak terdengar beberapa kali. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Akashi belum mengijinkannya untuk berhenti bermain meski sejak awal bermain pun Akashi yang selalu memenangkannya.

"Kau bosan?" Suara Akashi menyadarkan Kuroko yang mulai mengantuk.

"Sedikit." Jawab Kuroko jujur. Ia bosan dan juga mengantuk.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bosan." Akashi kembali memindah salah satu bidaknya. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Akashi mengalihkan fokus, mendapati pria berambut biru muda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya telah tertidur lelap.

Akashi menyeringai lebar, ia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya dan dengan satu gerakan helai-helai biru muda milik Kuroko terpangkas. Kuroko terbangun, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jatuh menuruni hidungnya.

Akashi menempelkan ujung guntingnya, menelusuri hidung Kuroko. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Tetsuya." Kuroko tersadar sepenuhnya. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, berniat untuk meminta maaf, tetapi Akashi sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kalau kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak suka diabaikan, Tetsuya." Akashi meninggalkan tempatnya lantas berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Nyanyikan lagu tidur untukku sampai aku tertidur. Kau boleh tidur setelahnya." Titah Akashi dan lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya bisa mengesah pelan. Akashi kembali bersikap kekanakan.

* * *

**TBC**

Tambah aneh kah? Menjurus OOC kah? Ehehe, sebelumnya makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah mau baca chapter sebelumnya, makasih juga saran-sarannya. Berkat kalian, ff ini bisa berlanjut *kok kaya penyambutan acara 17-an* buat yang minta ngejadiin ff ini rate M, coba nanti saya pikirkan lagi huhuhu, saya ga pernah bikin rate M takutnya nanti mengecewakan huhu. Tapi, moushiwake arimasen saya juga ga janji (_ _). Seperti biasa, minta saran dan segala macemnya di review ya ^^ ohiya, untuk chapter lanjutannya mungkin update agak lama, soalnya udah masuk sekolah, kalo udah masuk sekolah susah banget buat bikin ff xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari **

Your Unknown Story

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Cover Picture by Kuroko no Basuke OP 3/OP 1 Season 2**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU**

**A/N : Sejauh ini ternyata bahasa saya berantakan sekali ya. Semoga maksud dari kalimatnya dimengerti ya (_ _) kalo masalah EYD memang malas meratiin-ssu. Terus… ah sudahlah langsung aja dah yah xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi terbagun dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat telah membebani telapak tangan kanannya. Hangat yang tersalur dari pipi seseorang bersurai baby blue di dekatnya —Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini tengah tertidur berbantalkan telapak tangan pria bermata heterokrom tersebut. Akashi tersenyum lantas mengusap puncak kepalanya, pria itu pasti sangat lelah seharian ini, terlebih ia menyuruhnya melantunkan lagu-lagu tidur dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Ruangan yang luas itu kini hanya diterangi cahaya redup dari lampu tidur di sisi kanan tempat tidur Akashi, siapa yang tahu kalau Kuroko sebegitu perhatian pada Akashi. Padahal, lampu utama kamar belum dimatikan ketika Akashi beranjak ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati Akashi menarik tangannya dari tindihan kepala Kuroko dan mulai duduk. Kuroko sempat menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan bantalnya hilang.

"Tetsuya, bisa kau bangun sebentar? Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Kuroko. Berhasil, Kuroko kembali menggeliat lalu bangun. "Tidurmu pasti terganggu." Tambah Akashi.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai kesadaran Kuroko benar-benar kembali. Meski wajah Kuroko tak banyak menggambarkan emosinya, tetapi percayalah Kuroko sangat terkejut ketika sadar ia tengah bertatap muka dengan Akashi. "Maaf, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menggeleng. "Apa kau masih belum mengerti maksud dari 'tidak perlu meminta maaf'?" Tanyanya. "Lagipula kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Kuroko bungkam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Bukan karena takut, sungguh Kuroko sama sekali tidak merasa takut seperti biasanya. Iris berbeda warna yang kini tengah menatapnya seolah menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sayang untuknya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin sekali menyalakan lampu utama untuk memastikan bahwa pria yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat itu adalah Akashi, tetapi sayangnya tubuh Kuroko hanya bergeming di tempatnya, seolah diikat oleh sorot Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa kedinginan jika terus di situ." Katanya. Tetapi, Kuroko hanya menatapnya ragu. Akashi menghela napasnya. "Kau membenciku, Tetsuya?"

"Iie desu." Kuroko menjawab apa adanya dan dibalas lengkungan tipis di bibir Akashi. Kuroko bangun lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Akashi.

"Oyasuminasai." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Kuroko lantas menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu kembali menutup kedua matanya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terjeda. Begitupun Kuroko. Mereka tidur bersebelahan dan tanpa sengaja mengingatkan Akashi saat pertama kali Kuroko berada di rumahnya. Persis seperti saat ini, Akashi memeluknya erat sepanjang malam hingga membuat Kuroko sedikit sulit terlelap karena tak bisa mengubah posisinya. Namun, kali ini rasanya agak berbeda karena tak ada ketegangan dalam diri kuroko seperti dulu.

Juga, entah mengapa saat ini Kuroko merasa lebih nyaman berada di sebelah Akashi.

* * *

"Setelah mengantar anak itu, kemana lagi kau akan pergi sepulang mengajar?" Tanya Akashi sambil membalik sendok di atas piringnya yang isinya telah ia tandaskan. Ia menatap Kuroko yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku sepertinya akan mengunjungi makam Ayah dan Ibuku. Mungkin tak akan lama." Jawab Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Jangan buat aku mencarimu lagi, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, sementara Kuroko tak memberi jawaban apapun.

Nada bicara Akashi masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, lembut dan tenang. Namun, tegas. Akashi bukanlah seorang yang mudah dimengerti. Jalan pikirannya nyaris tak bisa ditebak, meski Kuroko sudah tinggal dengannya lebih dari tiga tahun. Selama ini, Kuroko menilai Akashi sebagai sosok yang menyebalkan dan mungkin agak sedikit berbahaya, tetapi setelah kejadian semalam agaknya tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi dari seorang Akashi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka Akashi bisa menatapnya selembut itu. Entahlah, Kuroko hanya merasa Akashi memiliki alasan atas sikapnya dalam memperlakukannya selama ini. Alasan yang mungkin tak akan pernah Kuroko ketahui.

"Bisakah kau membatasi waktuku?" Tanya Kuroko, menatap lurus ke arah Akashi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akashi tersenyum sekilas. "Kutunggu sampai pukul 2. 3 jam setelah kelasmu berakhir, kurasa cukup."

"Baik, akan kuusahakan sampai sebelum pukul 2." Kuroko merapikan alat-alat makannya yang sudah kosong. "Ittekimasu." Ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan Akashi, sementara Akashi hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Kuroko keluar dari rumah Akashi, dari pintu rumah ia harus melewati halaman yang begitu luas. Di sana ia melihat beberapa orang maid tengah membersihkan dedaunan kering. Pepohonan di halaman tersebut tidaklah sedikit, pada saat musim gugur seperti ini pohon-pohon tersebut pasti meranggas dan memberikan pekerjaan yang berat bagi maid-maid tersebut untuk membersihkannya.

Kuroko merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dari hari ke hari menjelang musim dingin. Rasanya ia menjadi tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu musim dingin. Ia tidak tahu Akashi akan mengijinkannya atau tidak, tetapi ia sangat ingin menonton winter cup tahun ini. Sudah lama sekali, dan rasanya ia merindukan benda bundar berwarna oranye yang dulu sering bersamanya.

Langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti di depan gedung kecil taman kanak-kanak. Dengung yang sama kembali terdengar ketika Kuroko mendorong pagar besi yang sudah agak berkarat tersebut, dan seperti hari sebelumnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Satou Ayana yang menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, Satou-san." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan melewatinya.

"Ah, Ohayou Kuroko sensei." Balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memasuki koridor, lantas meletakkan tasnya di ruang guru. Belum ada siapapun dalam ruangan tersebut, persis seperti hari sebelumnya. Apakah ia akan terus-menerus menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke ruangan tersebut atau hanya karena ia datang terlalu pagi?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan pergi ke kelasnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mempersiapkan bahan ajarannya di kelas daripada berdiam diri di dalam ruangan kosong tersebut. Sebelumnya, Kuroko mengira ruangan kelasnya akan kosong, tetapi tenyata tidak karena sekarang seorang gadis kecil telah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk menumpu dagu di tepi jendela.

Kuroko mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau datang terlalu pagi juga, Kagami-san?" Tanya Kuroko dan berhasil membuat gadis tersebut berjengit kaget.

"Kuroko sensei, kau mengejutkanku." Katanya setengah berteriak. "Datanglah dengan cara yang wajar!" Tambahnya lagi.

Kuroko tak menanggapi kalimat Tora. Ia sudah biasa diprotes seperti itu karena kehadirannya yang selalu tiba-tiba dan dianggap tidak wajar. Karenanya, kalimat tersebut ia anggap seolah angin lalu saja.

"Kau selalu datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak juga. Papa bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, karena tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan selain memasak sarapan, ia akhirnya membangunkanku dan memaksaku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Padahal aku masih mengantuk." Jelasnya lantas menguap lebar.

"Kau tidak seperti anak perempuan, Kagami-san." Sindir Kuroko.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berhenti memanggilku Kagami-san. Terdengar seperti nama anak laki-laki."

"Tapi bukankah Tora juga terdengar seperti nama anak laki-laki?" Gadis itu hanya mendelik ke arah Kuroko. "Ayahmu itu seperti apa?" Tanya Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?"

"Hanya sedikit penasaran saja." Kuroko menarik kursi di belakangnya, lalu menjajarkannya dengan kursi Tora. "Aku juga punya teman yang bernama Kagami."

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku yakin itu bukan Papa. Kuroko sensei tidak mungkin berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti Papa. Papa orang yang bodoh, terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa kuceritakan. Dengan bodohnya ia memberi nama seorang anak perempuan, Kagami Tora."

"Ibumu tidak protes?"

Kagami tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak punya ibu."

Sedikit rasa bersalah terlukis di wajah minim ekspresi Kuroko. Seharusnya ia tidak mempertanyakan hal tersebut. "Maaf."

"Daijoubu. Walaupun tidak punya ibu, tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia menemukan Papa."

* * *

Dengung kembali terdengar ketika Kuroko membuka pintu pagar taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan Tora di sekitar taman TK dan sepertinya kali ini Papanya tidak lupa menjemput. Baguslah, ia jadi lebih leluasa mempergunakan waktunya.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya, hari ini ia akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya. Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak terakhir kali ia pergi ke sana, dan ini kali pertama ia mengunjungi makam mereka seorang diri karena sebelumnya Akashi selalu mendampinginya. Dari tempatnya sekarang, perlu berjalan sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke makam mereka.

Makam keluarganya berada di atas sebuah bukit kecil, untuk kesana ia perlu menaiki anak-anak tangga yang kecil dan agak licin karena sedikit ditumbuhi lumut. Ia tidak berlama-lama disana. Usai meletakkan bunga yang sempat dibelinya di perjalanan dan mendoakan kedua orangtuanya, Kuroko kembali pulang. Namun, sungguh tanpa diduga ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut biru gelap dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

Mendengar suara Kuroko, sontak keduanya mengangkat wajah secara bersamaan. Keduanya memberikan sorot yang sama ke arah Kuroko, sorot keterkejutan.

"Tetsu-kun… kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Sang gadis membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Ya, Momoi-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko.

Pria berambut biru gelap mengusap tengkuknya. "Kami mau mengunjungi makam keluargamu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sangat baik."

Kuroko tersenyum haru. "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Baru saja aku dari sana."

"Kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Momoi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku pergi dulu." Kuroko menuruni anak tangga, namun baru dua langkah Aomine tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat ketika Aomine mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Baik-baik saja? Entahlah sejauh ini mungkin baik-baik saja. Ujung bibir Kuroko terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyum tipis. "Mochiron desu. Jya ne." Ujar Kuroko lantas berlalu.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bertatap muka dan bicara dengan mereka, terlebih dengan Aomine. Semenjak kelulusan SMA, Ia masih berkirim e-mail dengan Momoi meski tak sesering dulu, tetapi dengan Aomine nyaris tidak pernah. Bohong jika Kuroko tidak merindukan mereka. Jika saja ia bisa, ia ingin sekali membicarakan banyak hal dengan dua sahabatnya tersebut. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mengharapkan kesempatan lain untuk bertemu mereka. Bukankah mereka masih berada di tanah yang sama?

* * *

Setelah berjalan kaki cukup jauh, akhirnya Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai marmer rumah Akashi. Ia berhasil memenuhi janjinya pada Akashi untuk sampai sebelum pukul 2, meski hanya kurang dua puluh menit. Saat itu, tumben sekali Akashi tidak bercengkrama dengan shogi-nya. Pria bersurai merah itu sekarang sedang serius menatap layar televisinya.

"Okaeri." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia mendengar langkah Kuroko di dekatnya.

"Hm, tadaima." Balas Kuroko sedikit salah tingkah. Harusnya ia yang mengucapkan 'tadaima' terlebih dahulu. Ia mengira Akashi tidak peduli akan kedatangannya.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Akashi, kedua matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah televisi.

"Sama seperti kemarin. Baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Hari ini, Tora pulang bersama ayahnya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan ayahnya. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Kuroko.

Akashi mendelik tajam ke arahnya, tetapi nampaknya Kuroko tak menyadarinya. "Hooh, sehebat apa dia sampai menarik perhatianmu?"

Kuroko menggaruk kepala dengan telunjuknya. "Mungkin hanya orang yang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya dia cukup menarik." Kuroko tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tadi aku sempat bertemu Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san."

Akashi tak menjawab sepatah katapun, bahkan kelihatannya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Kuroko yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau masih mengingat Ryouta?"

Kuroko menautkan kedua alisnya. Mengapa Akashi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja ia ingat seseorang yang pernah menjadi muridnya tersebut. "Ya, tentu saja."

Akashi menghela napasnya sejenak. "Berita buruk untukmu." Kalimatnya jeda sejenak. Pria itu sekarang menatap Kuroko lurus. "Kise Ryouta hilang."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Minna, gimana? Menjurus OOC-kah atau sudah OOC? Aduuuuh makin gaje sepertinya. Bete nih gara-gara bonenkai plus ga bisa ketemu cosu midorin u,u besok sudah dipastikan galau -_- seperti biasa, minta saran, komentar dan segala macemnya di review ya. Oiyaa, big thanks buat yang udah ngebaca dari awal ff gaje ini. terharuuu doumo arigatou gozaimashita ^^ (chapter selanjutnya Insya Allah minggu depan hehe)**


	4. Chapter 4 : That Night and Kise Ryouta

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

Your Unknown Story

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Jika ada pertemuan, kau harus bersiap menghadapi perpisahan. Ketika itu, kau hanya bisa menyesal. Kembali kau membenci dunia, dan kau menghindari dirimu sendiri. Lagi, kau berandai-andai, jika saja ada tombol LOAD yang bisa kau tekan dan memperbaiki semuanya.-_

* * *

Sunyi. Tak ada suara sedikitpun selain suara dari speaker televisi, padahal _mansion_ Akashi tak dihuni olehnya saja, ada setidaknya lima puluh _butler_ dan _maid_ yang berada di sana. Akashi mengganti _channel_ televisinya dan terhenti pada sebuah siaran berita. Mungkin hanya acara itu yang sanggup menarik perhatiannya.

_"…..Kecelakaan ini terjadi pada pukul 16.05. Berikut ini adalah daftar korban yang hilang…_

Akashi menyipitkan matanya seolah deretan huruf yang tertera di layar televisi tak mampu terbaca dan tiba-tiba rautnya berubah. Meski tak terlalu kentara, ia nyata terlihat terkejut. Ia melepaskan genggaman remote televisinya hingga terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Tidak. Mungkinkah penglihatannya yang salah? Untuk sekali saja, kali ini ia berharap ia salah. Tapi kalimat di layar televisi tak berubah sedikit pun.

Kise Ryouta. Namanya tergabung di sana.

Langkah kali Kuroko yang pelan samar terdengar dan membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Okaeri." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba. Pria itu belum sedikitpun memindahkan fokusnya. Ia masih tidak percaya.

"Hm, tadaima." Balas Kuroko.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sama seperti kemarin. Baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Hari ini, Tora pulang bersama ayahnya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan ayahnya. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

Akashi mendelik tajam ke arah Kuroko. Mendengarnya saja membuat Akashi kesal, terlebih Kuroko tidak menyadari kedongkolannya. "Hooh, sehebat apa dia sampai menarik perhatianmu?"

Kuroko tak langsung menjawab, seolah sedang sibuk berpikir. "Mungkin hanya orang yang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya dia cukup menarik." Ada sedikit jeda dari Kuroko sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkan. "Ah, tadi aku sempat bertemu Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san."

Akashi tak menjawab sepatah katapun, bahkan kelihatannya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Kuroko yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang. "Kau masih mengingat Ryouta?"

Kedua alis Kuroko yang bertaut cukup untuk memberitahu Akashi bahwa ada kebingungan dalam diri Kuroko. Sebenarnya, tanpa bertanya pun Akashi tahu pria bersurai _baby blue_ itu pasti masih mengingat seseorang dengan nama Kise Ryouta tersebut. Akashi tahu kalau mereka cukup dekat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menghela napasnya sejenak. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa memprediksi ekspresi apa yang akan diberikan Kuroko untuknya. "Berita buruk untukmu." Ia menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Pria itu sekarang menatap Kuroko lurus. "Kise Ryouta hilang."

Jelas sekali Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Pria itu tampak tak percaya, dan mungkin hal yang sama akan terjadi pada Akashi jika ia berada di posisi Kuroko sekarang. Kuroko masih belum mengatakan apapun. Perlahan tatapan matanya teralih ke arah televisi yang ada di depan Akashi, layar itu sekarang menampilkan sebuah iklan produk minuman.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tetsuya." Akashi seolah meyakinkan Kuroko.

Tanpa melepas sepatunya, Kuroko segera melesat ke atas karpet dan meraih remote televisi yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Akashi. Ia mengganti channel dan menemukan berita yang sama, berita kecelakaan pesawat yang beberapa menit lalu Akashi lihat di _channel_ sebelumnya. Dan mereka kembali menemukan nama Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Pagi telah menggantikan malam dan pagi sudah berganti siang. Bunyi debam di lapangan masih terdengar sejak pagi datang. Pria berambut biru gelap yang berdiri di lapangan tersebut kembali menembakkan bola dengan akurat memasuki ring dan tak sekalipun bola itu meleset sejak ia memulai tembakan pertama di permainan solonya tersebut. Tak heran jika pria itu disebut sebagai keajaiban. Dialah Aomine Daiki.

"Saat pikiranmu kacau pun kau masih bisa mengendalikan bolamu, Daiki."

Sepatah kalimat datang dari suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Meski sudah lama sekali, ia masih bisa mengingat dengan baik siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ketika menoleh, tepat dugaannya. Pria bersurai merah, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Oisashiburi_." Ucap Akashi dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"Yo!" Tanggap Aomine singkat lantas kembali menembakkan bolanya, tanpa peduli keberadaan kawab lamanya tersebut. Ia kembali men-_dribble_ bolanya.

"Berita itu membuatmu kalut, eh?"

_Dribble_ Aomine seketika berhenti, bola yang belum sempat ia lambungkan ke ring menggelinding bebas menuju tepi lapangan. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi dan berjalan pelan mengambil bola tersebut. Aomine menggenggam erat bolanya. Enggan menunjukkan ekspresi geramnya, ia terpaku. Ia benci Akashi yang selalu mengetahui segalanya, tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya yang tak dapat menemukan sepatah katapun dalam pikirannya di saat seperti ini.

"Kise Ryouta mengagumimu sejak SMP, siapa yang menduga perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa suka terhadapmu. Tetapi, dengan kejamnya kau hanya dan terus memikirkan Tetsuya." Akashi sengaja tertawa, "Kau dan dia sama-sama menyedihkan."

Aomine menjadi jengah. "Tutup mulutmu, Akashi!" Gertaknya tegas. "Tolong hentikan." Kemudian menghalus.

"Kau masih bersikeras mengejar Tetsuya?"

Aomine lagi-lagi mengunci mulutnya. Ia memang menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya, ia ingin Tetsu-nya melihat kepadanya seorang. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi. Sejak mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Kise, bertumbuhlah rasa bersalah dalam dirinya yang sudah tertanam sejak malam itu.

Dan ia kembali teringat malam itu. Ketika semua yang terjadi hanya mereka yang mengetahui selain Tuhan.

"Kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Jadi, kurasa jawabanku tidak terlalu penting." Kata Aomine lantas kembali membawa dirinya dalam permainan. Sementara itu Akashi menjauh darinya dan memilih memperhatikan permainan solo pria berkulit dim tersebut dari tepi lapangan.

"_Mou_, Dai-_chan_ kau bilang akan berhenti tepat ketika aku datang." Seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menyela pembicaraan dingin antara Akashi dan Aomine. Sesaat sebelum menoleh, gadis itu tidak tahu Akashi berada di dekatnya.

"Akashi-_kun_? Ah, _oisashiburi_!" Sapanya lantas mendekati Akashi.

"_Hai, oisashiburi_ Satsuki." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang setengah dipaksakan. Ia melihat Momoi Satsuki sekarang duduk bebas di tepi lapangan, sedangkan ia sendiri masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sejak pagi Dai-_chan_ bersikap aneh." Momoi menghela napasnya. "Aku sangat sedih mendengar berita itu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Dai-_chan_ akan jauh terpukul seperti ini." Tampak sebulir air bening di ujung mata gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka berempat. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Akashi. Yang ia tahu, rekan-rekannya sedang berduka. Itu saja.

* * *

Ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum Kuroko Tetsuya mendengar suara berat dari balik pintu. "Kuroko-_sama_, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Sesuatu? Di hari yang kelam seperti sekarang? Tak berniat membuat orang tersebut menunggu lebih lama, Kuroko membuka pintu da mendapati salah satu _butler_ Akashi di depan pintu. Pria berpakaian serba rapi di depannya membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Seorang gadis datang kemari dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan anda. Tetapi, saat ini Tuan Muda tidak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki _mansion_. Jadi, gadis itu menitipkannya pada saya." Jelas _butler_ tersebut. "Saya sudah memeriksanya dan tidak terdapat satupun barang yang berbahaya."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menerima barang tersebut, ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin diusik siapapun hari ini. Kuroko duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan membuka tas tersebut di pangkuannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar gonggongan kecil dari dalam tas tersebut. Sebuah kepala kecil berbulu hitam putih menyembul riang dan melompat ke pundaknya hingga membuat pria itu limbung. Tas di pangkuannya tanpa sengaja terjatuh.

Jilatan-jilatan kecil dari "kembaran" mungilnya tersebut membuatnya secara refleks tertawa karena geli. "Nigou, hentikan." Rintihnya sambil tertawa. Ia mengangkat Nigou dan membuatnya bertatap muka dengannya. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya bersama pelatih?" Tanyanya.

Anjing kecil itu melompat dan menginjakkan kakinya di atas kertas berlipat yang tergeletak tak tauh dari tas tadi. Kuroko mengambilnya. Sederet kalimat tertulis disana.

"_Ya ampun, pelayan itu menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Nee, kurasa Nigou lebih suka bersamamu, jadi aku kembalikan padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Omong-omong, aku sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Kise Ryouta. Aku sangat terkejut, semoga ia baik-baik saja. Meski sulit, aku bersikeras yakin kalau ia masih hidup. Kuharap kau juga begitu. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi, ya. Aku merindukanmu, Kuroko. Semoga Nigou bisa selalu menghiburmu. Salam, Aida Riko._"

Setetes airmata mengaliri pipi porselennya. Sudah lama sekali dan rasanya begitu rindu. Ia meraih nigou da membawanya dalam dekapan. Makhluk mungil itu melirih pelan, seolah mengerti kegundahan majikannya.

Kuroko menangis. Lagi-lagi ia teringat Kise Ryouta. Andai saja ia kembali bisa mendengar pria itu mengatakan "sampai jumpa lagi" seperti pelatihnya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menjadi tegar seperti yang diharapkan pelatihnya. Ia benci. Ia benci karena terus berpikir Kise Ryouta sudah mati.

* * *

Akashi memutar badannya dan berjalan pelan menjauhi lapangan.

"Sudah mau pulang, Akashi?" Tanya Momoi, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Aomine yang entah sampai kapan akan berhenti bermain.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Katanya lantas berlalu.

Momoi menatap kepergian sang kapten, punggungnya perlahan menjauh. Pria itu tak berubah sama sekali, begitu selesai dengan urusannya ia akan pergi. Momoi menatap Aomine lagi. Benturan bola yang menubruk ring kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, pria itu seolah meluapkan semua emosinya pada bola basket tersebut dan ia tidak akan mungkin berhenti sampai amarah dalam dirinya terlupakan. Untuk saat ini, Momoi akan membiarkannya. Sedikit, ia paham akan perasaan Aomine saat ini.

"Kau masih hebat saja, Dai-_chan_." Gumam Momoi ketika melihat kesekian kalinya bola oranye tersebut menembus ring dengan mulus.

Momoi menilik jam di ponselnya, ternyata sudah semakin sore. Udara dingin sudah mampu menembus sweater hijaunya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan setajam apa dingin yang Aomine rasakan dengan kaos setipis yang dikenakannya.

Momoi menemukan sebuah jaket biru tua yang tergeletak sembarangan di sisi lain lapangan, ia yakin itu adalah milik Aomine. Ia mengambil jaket tersebut dan mendekati Aomine. Kemudian, ia mengalungkan jaket tersebut, membuat Aomine terpaksa menunda lemparannya.

"Ayo, pulang Dai-_chan_." Ajaknya halus sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kalimat Momoi seolah angin lalu. Aomine kembali mengangkat tangannya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan jaket tersebut dari punggungnya. Bola kembali terlempar, namun gagal memasuki ring. Pria itu terduduk begitu saja, sementara bolanya menggelinding entah kemana.

Aomine menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Napasnya tak beraturan dan kaosnya basah oleh keringat. Momoi berpindah, berlutut dan mencoba berhadapan dengan Aomine. Jarinya yang lentik perlahan terulur menyentuh bahu Aomine secara halus.

"Satsuki," Lirihnya pelan.

"_Nande_, Dai-_chan_?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya yang memerah begitu kentara. Aomine mulai menangis.

Pria itu menyilakan kakinya lantas menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Satsuki. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari Aomine selain napasnya yang tersengal. Momoi merasakan bahunya mulai basah. Pria itu benar-benar menangis.

"Maaf, membuatmu melihat pemandangan seperti ini." Katanya, suaranya terdengar begitu berat.

Tanpa kendali, Satsuki ikut meneteskan air matanya. Aomine Daiki, sahabat kecilnya yang menyebalkan sekarang terpuruk di hadapannya. Saat sedih seperti sekarang, biasanya ia yang akan menunduk di dada Aomine dan Aomine akan sebisa mungkin menenangkannya. Tetapi, saat ini untuk pertama kalinya Aomine bersandar padanya. Dan sayang sekali, Momoi sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Aomine masih bersandar di bahu Momoi, pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu. Entah mengapa ingatannya tak mau berpindah dari kisah malam itu. Malam ketika pertama kalinya ia melihat garis keputusasaan di manik kuning topaz seorang Kise Ryouta.

* * *

Malam itu hujan begitu deras. Entah apa yang membawa Kise Ryouta menuju rumahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup karena tersiram air hujan, ia terus menunduk tanpa bicara sepatah katapun meski orang yang dicarinya sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aomine terdengar sangat terkejut.

Kise mengangkat wajahnya, sorotnya yang sendu menatap Aomine dalam-dalam. "Bisakah kau ijinkan aku masuk?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Aomine nyaris lupa mempersilakannya masuk, tentu saja rekannya tersebut kedinginan. "Ayo!" Aomine menarik tangan Kise dan membawanya masuk. Pintu kembali ia biarkan terkunci. Aomine masuk ke dalam mengambil sebuah handuk dan beberapa pakaian, sementara Kise menunggu di depan pintu. Ia tidak mungkin masuk dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan membiarkan rumah Aomine becek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aomine kembali dengan sebuah handuk dan sesetel pakaian. Ia keringkan rambut Kise yang basah agak kasar. "Kau pikir kau ini anak-anak, bermain hujan-hujanan seperti itu!" Omel Aomine sambil masih berusaha mengeringkan surai-surai kuning milik Kise. Dan Kise hanya tertawa hambar.

Jemari Kise yang lentik meraih telapak tangan Aomine dan menyingkirkannya dari kepalanya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Aomine-cchi."

Aomine terpaku sesaat, ada yang aneh dari pria di depannya tersebut. "Setelah itu ganti pakaianmu. Kalau mencariku, aku ada di kamar."

"Aomine-cchi, kau sendirian?" Tanya Kise.

"Ya, karena itu sebisa mungkin jangan membuatku repot." Katanya.

Aomine meninggalkan Kise. Kise pernah ke rumah Aomine sebelumnya, jadi ia lumayan hafal dengan denah rumah Aomine. Lagipula, rumah Aomine tak sebesar _mansion_ milik Akashi dan akan sangat mudah untuk mengingat bagian-bagian rumahnya.

Usai mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi, Kise naik ke atas, ke kamar Aomine dengan langkah yang gontai. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Aomine dan mendapati pria itu tengah tertidur dan membungkus diri dengan selimutnya. Kise tidak tahu ia benar-benar tertidur atau tidak, tapi ia tidak ingin mundur lagi. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aomine-cchi, kau tidur?" Tanya Kise dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Meninggalkan tamu sendirian itu tidak sopan-ssu!" Ucapnya setengah bercanda.

Aomine mengesah, candaan yang tidak lucu. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kise?"

Kise mengangguk. "Kakakku akan membiayai sekolahku." Kise jeda sesaat. "Di luar negeri. Aku akan menjadi seorang pilot."

Aomine bangun dan duduk. "Hmm, kau pasti senang kan? Sebegitu senangnya sampai hujan-hujanan dan memberitahu teman-temanmu." Aomine memukul pelan punggung Kise sambil tertawa. Ia tahu, Kise sudah bercita-cita menjadi pilot sejak dulu. Ia pasti sangat senang. "Setelah dari rumahku, kemana lagi kau akan pergi? Tetsu? Satsuki? Murasakibara? Midorima? Atau jangan-jangan Akashi?"

Lengkung tipis terukir di bibir Kise. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Eh? Ah, apa karena hujan? Aku bisa pinjamkan…

"Aomine-cchi!" Potong kise. Ia mulai mengangkat wajah dan menatap Aomine lurus.

Benar, ada yang aneh dengan Kise Ryouta hari ini. Seharusnya ia bisa sangat cerewet dengan berita sebaik ini. Tetapi, Kise Ryouta yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu pendiam.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu, Kise?" Tanya Aomine, mulai jengah dengan Kise yang pendiam.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Kise dengan nada serius dan entah mengapa perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benak Aomine. "Aomine-cchi, aku… aku menyukaimu." Katanya.

Siapapun yang berada dalam posisi Aomine sekarang paling tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, tetapi tidak dengan Aomine. Baginya, Kise sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Ia tahu Kise menyukainya sudah lama dan ia sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Tetapi…

"Kau menyukai Kuroko-cchi." Sela Kise lantas tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Aomine. Namun, Kise menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja, Aomine-cchi. Tapi, aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku." Kise tampak menelan ludah sesaat. Kemudian, ia menatap Aomine intens. "Karena itu, sebelum aku melupakannya, aku… aku mohon… bercintalah denganku."

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. "Kau gila?" Volume suara Aomine meninggi.

"Ya, aku memang gila! Aku gila sampai-sampai menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri." Dua anak sungai mengalir dari manik matanya yang jernih, turun menyusuri pipinya yang halus. "Untuk sekali ini saja, Aomine-cchi. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi sampai perasaanku benar-benar terhapus. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Kise tersentak begitu tangan Aomine mencengkeram pundaknya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Kise!" Namun, tangis Kise semakin menjadi.

"Untuk sekarang saja, sekali ini saja." Lirihnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, aku bersumpah."

Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise, mengeringkannya dari airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti sampai Aomine benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal, Kise."

"Tidak akan." Agaknya Kise mulai tenang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine dan merasakan pria tersebut mulai mengelus punggungnya. Perlahan, telapak tangan Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, mendorong tubuh Kise hingga pria tersebut berbaring di bawahnya. Ia menatap sepasang manik Kise yang jernih layaknya topaz.

Matahari bertemu biru malam.

Aomine menghapus jarak antara mereka. Bibir mereka tertaut sempurna. Malam itu, seperti Kise yang melupakan keputusasaannya, Aomine pun melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya. Hanya ada Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, terikat oleh jaring nafsu hingga hasrat keduanya terlepas sepenuhnya.

Dan ketika esok pagi datang, sang matahari benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

Aomine merasakan berat di pundaknya, sekitarnya telah gelap. Ia menangkat wajah dapi pundak Momoi. Gadis itu tertidur, di pipinya terlihat jalur-jalur airmata yang mengering.

"Ayo pulang, Satsuki." Ujarnya dan berhasil membuat Momoi terbangun.

Gadis itu mengucek pelan matanya. "Hai." Katanya lantas bangkit.

Keduanya meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N : wkwkwkwk tadinya mau ngelanjutin pas abis UN, tapi kebetulan lagi dapet mood-nya. Huhu dasar plin plan *bletak* jadi rencana HIATUS itu sebenarnya hanya bullshit belaka ._. terima kasih yang udah ngebaca sampe chapter ini. mohon reviewnyaaaaa…. Yuhuuuuu. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya teehee xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari**

Your Unknown Story

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daun pintu terbuka, pria berambut hijau masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menggeser tirai yang menutupi jendela hingga sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk dan membangunkan seseorang yang berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak malas sepertimu." Jawabnya setengah menyindir. "Lukamu?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Berkat perawatanmu, semua baik-baik saja." Katanya. "Kau sudah ingin berangkat?"

"Ya, kau ingin makan apa nanti malam? Biar aku belikan." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tapi, aku menanyakannya karena aku akan kerepotan seperti kemarin jika kau tidak mau makan nanodayo." Tambahnya.

Sang lawan bicara menahan tawanya. Ya, sedikit merasa bersalah atas sikapnya kemarin, hanya karena _mood_ yang tidak mendukung, ia menolak semua makanan pemberian rekannya tersebut dan berakhir tidak makan seharian.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau pulang?" Pertanyaan singkat yang menyakitkan. Pria di atas ranjang tersebut seketika menekuk wajahnya. Ia enggan menjawab sepatah katapun. "Bukan karena aku mengusir atau tidak mau menerimamu. Tapi, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau pulang." Sarannya, namun tak merubah raut sendu tersebut. Sang pembicara menghela napasnya, ia benci melihat orang tersebut berubah.

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku."

Rahang pria bersurai hijau itu mengeras. "Lupakan janji bodoh itu! Kau harus kembali. Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikanmu selamanya di sini."

"Tolong, sebentar saja sampai aku melupakannya."

"Kau pikir aku percaya kau bisa melupakannya? Masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai."

"Tolong, Midorima-cchi."

"Ya, aku akan menolongmu Kise. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Aku berangkat."

"Midorima-cchi!" Pria itu berteriak, berharap Midorima kembali dan mengabulkan permohonannya. Sayang, ia hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan perlahan, menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil Nigou yang berjalan di depannya. Ia senang karena Akashi memberi ijin untuk merawat Nigou di rumahnya. Mulai hari ini ia akan terus bersama Nigou. Ia bisa menitipkan anjing itu pada Nyonya Satou ketika sedang mengajar. Tentu saja Nyonya Satou yang baik hati itu pasti dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Ah, Kuroko-san! Ohayou." Sapa kepala sekolah begitu ia membuka pintu pagar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Satou-san." Salam Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Nyonya Satou melirik ke arah Nigou. "Ara…kawaii. Anjing itu mengikutimu."

"Namanya Nigou. Satou-san, boleh aku menitipkannya selama aku mengajar?"

Nyonya Satou tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Kebetulan aku sangat menyukai anjing."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu saya akan masuk."

Kuroko membungkuk memberi hormat. Namun tepat ketika ia menegakkan badan, seseorang menyebut namanya. Tidak begitu keras, hanya saja cukup untuk terdeteksi oleh gendang telinganya. Kuroko menoleh dan seketika membelalakkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak bermimpi kan?

"Kagami-san, Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Nyonya Satou namun dihiraukan oleh pria terpanggil Kagami tersebut. Sang pemilik nama Kagami sekarang menatap lurus manik biru yang kini beradu dengan matanya. Sama terkejut dengannya.

"Kagami-kun." Gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Ia masih belum percaya.

"Nee, Papa mengenal Kuroko sensei?" Seorang anak gadis menyela. Namun, lagi-lagi dihiraukan.

"Benar, kau Kuroko kan? Kuroko Tetsuya?" Pria berambut merah tua itu memastikan dengan suara yang bergetar. Kakinya melangkah maju perlahan, mencoba mendekati si biru langit.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

Raut Kagami berubah cerah. Tanpa berpikir ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali, bahkan mereka tak bertemu sama sekali saat kelulusan. Sesaat tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Untuk sepersekian detik, Kuroko lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Kepala Kuroko seakan lumpuh, ia tak dapat mendengar, bicara, bahkan merasakan apapun selain hangat rengkuhan Kagami, Kagami Taiga, sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali.

Kagami melepas pelukannya yang mungkin terlampau kuat bagi Kuroko, namun telapak tangannya masih erat menggenggam bahu mungil Kuroko seolah Kuroko dapat pergi darinya kapan saja. "Benar, kau Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucapnya lagi seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kagami-kun, hari ini aku harus mengajar. Kalau mau bicara nanti saja." Kata Kuroko dingin. perlahan, ia merasakan genggaman Kagami yang mulai mengendur.

Kagami menatap Kuroko kesal. "Kau menyebalkan."

Tak ada seoragpun yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sebaik Kuroko. Meski kalimatnya sedingin es balok, sebenarnya ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Kagami lagi. Kagami yang mudah jengkel dan bersifat kasar masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin hanya tinggi badannya saja yang terlihat agak lebih tinggi daripada terakhir kali Kuroko melihatnya.

Kuroko menatap Tora yang berdiri di samping Kagami. "Nanti kalau kau sempat, tolong ceritakan masalah anak itu juga."

"Papa, cepatlah pergi! Kau harus kerja dan jangan lupa menjemputku nanti siang." Ujar Tora.

Mendengar seorang anak kecil berbicara sekasar itu padanya seharusnya ia kesal. Tapi, untuk sekarang adalah pengecualian. Kagami terlalu senang sampai lupa cara untuk memarahi anak itu.

Kuroko menggandeng tangan kecil Tora dan meningalkan halaman TK tepat ketika Kagami meninggalka kawasan TK tersebut. Ia menitipkan Tora pada Kuroko dan berkata akan bicara dengannya nanti.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Kuroko sensei berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti itu." Tora menyeletuk dengan polosnya.

Kuroko tampak tersenyum sekilas. "Aku pernah sekelas waktu SMA dan mengikuti klub yang sama dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kuroko sensei bisa bermain basket?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hebat! Aku akan berlatih lebih baik lagi supaya bisa bermain dengan baik."

"Apakah Kagami mengajarimu?"

Tora mengangguk kecil. "Suatu saat aku juga ingin melompat setinggi Papa."

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepala Tora. Mereka memasuki ruangan kelas yang sudah terisi beberapa murid. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli dengan kedatangan Kuroko dan Tora, mereka semua masih asyik bermain.

"Kelas akan dimulai, harap tenang!" Seru Kuroko sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di atas meja. Beberapa menit kemudian, anak-anak lugu tersebut telah duduk tenang di atas kursi mereka.

* * *

Midorima melangkah gontai, hari-harinya terasa lebih melelahkan semenjak makhluk kuning yang sekarang menumpang di rumahnya, Kise Ryouta datang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Kise pikirkan. Membuat janji bodoh dengan seorang Aomine Daiki lalu sekarang menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang. Dari semua teman-temannya, mungkin hanya dia yang diberitahu soal cerita itu.

Kise datang tiga hari yang lalu dengan tubuh penuh luka. Saat itu, ia masih membungkam mulutnya. Kemudian, di hari yang sama kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi dan ia melihat nama Kise di daftar korban yang hilang. Saat itulah ia memaksa Kise untuk menceritakan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kise menceritakan bahwa kecelakaan pesawat tersebut bukan penyebab luka yang didapatkannya.

Sesaat sebelum ia sampai di bandara, taksi yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan dan ia kabur sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya, bahkan ia tidak berniat memberitahu keluarganya. Saat itu ia sedang kalut dan tidak ingin menghadapi banyak orang. Sebagai seorang model, tentu jika satu orang saja memergokinya bisa dipastikan beberapa hari setelah peristiwa itu ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tenang, ia bisa memprediksi berapa banyak wartawan yang akan mendatanginya nanti. Beruntung lokasi kecelakaan tersebut dekat dengan rumah Midorima dan ia bisa menumpang disana.

Jujur saja Kise sangat merepotkan Midorima. Beruntung Midorima seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan dapat menangani luka Kise tanpa harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah memaksa Kise untuk paling tidak memberitahu keluarganya sejak berita kecelakaan itu muncul dan tanpa sengaja menampilkan namanya dalam daftar korban hilang. Keluarganya pasti akan khawatir. Tetapi, Kise selalu menolak.

Midorima duduk dan menghela napasnya yang berat lantas melempar kaleng sup kacang merahnya yang telah tandas. Kaleng tersebut masuk dengan mulus ke dalam tong sampah yang berada sekitar dua setengah meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ia merilik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih sekitar lima belas menit sebelum waktu istirahatnya habis. Ia seharusnya sudah kembali.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" tetapi seruan melengking itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Midorima menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berambut hitam berlari menghampirinya. Midorima kembali mengesah. Ada dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, kenapa ia harus bertemu makhluk berisik itu di saat ini? Saat ketika ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh makhluk itu, Takao Kazunari.

"Kau lesu sekali beberapa hari ini. Apa rekanmu selalu membuat masalah?" Pertanyaan Takao seketika membuat turun moodnya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Betsuni."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Pertanyaan klise yang selalu Takao ucapkan sejak ia secara tidak sengaja memergoki kehadiran Kise di rumahnya.

Meski sedikit kesal, Midorima tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Lukanya sudah membaik, mungkin akan sembuh lebih cepat jika dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau hebat, Shin-chan. Kau benar-benar bisa menjadi dokter suatu saat nanti." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Midorima. Midorima tak acuh.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku harus memberi tahu yang lain mengenai keberadaannya, terutama keluarganya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya seperti itu."

Takao mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa itu keputusan yang paling bagus. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi aku belum menemukan cara yang baik, jadi kau juga harus tetap tutup mulut. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain aku dan kau. Aku mempercayaimu, tapi aku berkata seperti itu bukan karena aku menyukaimu nanodayo." Midorima bangkit dari kursi. "Ada kelas, aku harus kembali."

"Hai hai, ganbatte. Aku juga harus kembali." Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik lagi. "Ah, ya malam nanti aku ke rumahmu. Aku perlu bantuan untuk tugasku. Tunggu aku di gerbang, ya! Aku juga akan membantumu mencari jalan yang baik." teriaknya. Namun, yang menjadi lawan bicara terlihat tak begitu peduli.

* * *

Kuroko keluar, melangkahkan kakinya di halaman TK. Jemari mungil Tora tertaut di tangannya. Gadis kecil itu mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kuroko dengan manja sambil menyenandungkan lagu _Dango Daikazoku_ yang baru saja ia nyanyikan bersama teman-temannya di kelas beberapa jam lalu.

"Papa." Nyanyian kecilnya berhenti, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Kagami yang berdiri menyandarkan punggung di tembok pagar.

Kagami menyadari kedatangan mereka. Alih-alih menghampiri, Kagami justru menunggu mereka sampai kepadanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kagami-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"…san?" Imbuhan tersebut terasa aneh di telinga Kagami.

"Kita berbicara sebagai guru dan orangtua murid di sini." Jelas Kuroko dengan nada datar yang khas.

"Tch, kita bicara di Maji Burger saja. Akan kutraktir _vanilla milkshake_."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama jadi kita mengobrol sambil berjalan saja. Kebetulan satu arah."

Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya, belum pernah Kuroko menolak rayuan _vanilla milkshake_. Entahlah, mungkin pria kecil itu sekarang sedang sibuk. "Baiklah."

"Waktu itu juga, Kuroko sensei menolak untuk mampir ke rumahku karena ada sesuatu yang membuatmu harus pulang cepat." Sahut Tora.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan meluangkan waktu." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis pada Tora. Kemudian, ia melirik Kagami. "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Maaf, aku mendengar kabar ibuku masuk rumah sakit. Saat itu aku langsung pulang tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa." Untuk sesaat mereka diam.

"Souka, lalu bagaimana dengan Tora? Apakah diam-diam kau menghamili seorang wanita dan wanita itu tidak mau merawat anak ini?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya ke arah Kuroko. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Geramnya. "Dilihat darimanapun anak nakal itu tidak mirip sama sekali denganku." Katanya sambil melirik Tora yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Tapi perangainya sangat mirip denganmu." Timpal Kuroko.

"Itu karena dia tinggal denganku sejak kecil. Waktu itu dia berusia sekitar 2 tahun. Aku menemukannya berteduh di depan pintu rumahku."

"Lalu Papa mengangkatku menjadi anaknya." Tora tiba-tiba menyela. "Papa yang memberiku nama Tora."

"Kagami-kun, kau pemberi nama yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa kau memberi nama seperti itu pada anak perempuan."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Jadi Papa tidak peduli sama sekali padaku?" Geram Tora, berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kagami.

"Tentu tidak! Kau sendiri tidak protes dengan nama itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Tak tahan melihat dua orang tersebut bertengkar, akhirnya Kuroko menengahi. "Hentikan. Kalian membuatku sakit kepala."

"Tch!" Meski sudah dilerai pun Kagami masih jengkel pada anak itu. "Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, tapi kudengar terjadi sesuatu pada keluargamu, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa berkunjung ke pemakaman."

Raut Kuroko samar berubah sendu. "Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke rumahmu, dan ternyata kau tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tidak apa-apa mengapa kau seolah melarangku ke rumahmu?"

"He, mencampuri urusan orang lain itu tidak baik." Surai merah tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka, keluar dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti.

Kuroko berhenti melangkah. "Akashi-kun."

"Aku tak percaya kau masih berhubungan dekat dengan orang ini." Kata Kagami.

"Dan aku tak percaya kau masih berniat menginjakkan kaki di Jepang." Balas Akashi. Tatapan Akashi berpindah kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, aku datang menjemputmu."

"Menjemput?" Kagami terlihat tak mengerti, terlebih ketika Kuroko menurutinya. Bagai disihir, Kuroko dengan tenang memasuki mobil tempat Akashi muncul tadi.

"Sepertinya obrolanmu terganggu. Sekarang sudah waktunya Tetsuya pulang. Aku akan mengantar Tetsuya pulang ke rumahnya."

Mata heterokrom itu tidak kehilangan sedikitpun kekuatannya. Hanya menatapnya saja membuat Kagami tak mampu berkata-kata hingga mobil tersebut melengang jauh meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Midorima membuka pintu, sementara Takao mengikuti di belakangnya. Pelajaran hari ini entah mengapa terasa melelahkan dari hari ke hari, mungkinkah karena terlalu banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya?

"Kau sepertinya sedang pusing. Aku jadi merasa bersalah memintamu membantu tugasku. Aku akan membatalkannya." Celetuk Takao.

Tiga buah sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Midorima. "Kalau kau berencana seperti itu kenapa mengikutiku sampai ke sini?"

Tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Midorima, Takao dengan panik menarik-narik kemeja Midorima. "Shin-chan, Kise…" jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pria berambut kuning yang entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak di depan tangga.

Midorima melesat ke arah Kise. "Kise!" Ia menggoyangkan badan pria itu, berharap pria tersebut tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Midorima tanpa sengaja menyentuh dahi pria tersebut. terasa panas.

Ia demam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatan update (_ _) minggu kemaren nya *sok* sibuk banget. Mulai dari maulid, PR yang bertumpuk, temen ulangtaon, dan sebagainya termasuk lupa ngelanjutin gara-gara keasikan onlen ._.v maaf kalo chapter ini terkesan buru-buru atau mengecewakan huhu. Sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih mengingat bentar lagi TO. Jadi kalo telat update lagi mohon dimaklumi ya hehehe. Ah kebanyakan ngomong, yang nyempetin baca, review, sampe ngefollow apalagi nge-fave, iroiro arigatou gozaimasu^^. Saran, komentar dan lain sebagainya tolong sampaikan di kotak yang di bawah itu ya hehe.


End file.
